Evil Plan
by FandomsAreTheBest
Summary: Logan is planning something special for James but suddenly everything goes wrong. Will he get his two best friends to help or will everything go downhill?


**Hey guys! So I decided I was going to be posting all the fanfics I've done so far, but they are not a lot so. This one is a Jagan fanfic. I think they are really cute together and they are both so HOT! I do not own anything! Now enjoy my art!**

**James POV **

I can't find him. Logan was out since 5 A.M this morning and he hasn't come back yet. What if he was lost? What if he was raped? Oh god just the thought of that made me sick. Me and Kendall are outside yelling his name while Carlos is at the Palmwoods searching as well. We ran to the park and found Logan's jacket on the floor. I picked up the jacket and searched in the pockets. I found a paper.

"What do you think it will say Kendall?"

"I don't know maybe if you OPEN it we will find out!"

"Okay man chill out!"

I slowly opened the paper and read it out loud: "My evil plan to rule the world". Kendall suddenly took the paper away from me.

"DUDE!" I yelled/screamed.

"You know what let's not rea-"

"Hey guys!" We turned around and saw Logan coming towards us.

"You found my jacket. I've been looking for it." He took the jacket and paper away from me. Then he looked at Kendall and it sounded like he mummered a thank you to Kendall.

"I gotta go see ya later." He waved.

"Wait Logie!" I screamed. Logan turned around and looked at me.

"Yes Jamie?"

"I haven't seen you since early this morning, you don't even talk to me, and I miss you!" I started tearing up.

**Logan's POV**

Wait I don't want him to cry I'm trying to save my damn suprise date but the damn cook bailed on me, my engagement ring that I got him broke, and I don't know where to set the date at. Everything is going terrible.

"No, Jamie I've been busy today. But let me make it up to you. Meet me here at the...the park and wear something nice okay." I came closer to him and gave him a peck on the lips. He gave me a small smile.

"Let me see that smile." He gave me a bigger smile

"That's my Jamie."

I left James with Kendall and went to meet up with Carlos.

"Hey Carlitos."

"Loganator where have you been James is going cra-"

"Don't worry I got it, he already saw me."

"So what do you need?"

"I need you to cook something special. NO CORNDOGS!"

"Okay."

"Thanks bud."

I left Carlos with the cooking and now I needed money to get the ring. But who is willing to give me that kind if cash Ah, yes Katie. I start looking for Katie and I see her walking down the street.

"Hey Katie!" I shouted.

"Oh hey Logan how's the date thing going?"

"The shop broke my ring. So you could be really nice and give me some money and I will pay you back and take you to that awesome arcade game in Las Vegas."

"Done!"

Katie gave me her credit card and I went to the Jewlery store. After I bought the ring I went home to get in my tuxedo and get things ready. I noticed it was 6:30 P.M so I needed to hurry up.

**James' POV**

"K-dog do I look good?" I asked Kendall

"Yes Jamez you look great."

"Thanks. Now let's go!"

Kendall and I left to go to the car. I wonder why Logan wants me to go to the park? When I get there I see a table and some candles. I look back at Kendall but he's not there anymore. I look back at the table.

"Hey James." I turn and see Logan.

"Hey Logan."

He comes closer and gives me a kiss and grabs my hand. He takes me to the table. I look at him and smile and he smiles back. We eat our dinner which was obviously made by Carlos. Suddenly Logan stands up so I decide I should too. But he lowers himself and he is only in one knee now. Wait is he-

"James I know that we are only 28 but I know that I can't live without you. You make me smile, you make me laugh, sometimes cry because I laugh so much. You are always there for my up's and down's so James will you marry me?"

I was shocked. I was just so happy that I started tearing up.

"Yes." Logan stands up and puts a ring on my finger and gives me a kiss.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah I know."

"Wait is that why you were out all day?"

"Yep, and they messed up so I had to ask Carlos to cook something besides corndogs and Katie for money so now I have to go to Vegas with her."

"Oh wow. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Oh and thanks guys!" I shouted.

" Your welcome Jamez!" Kendall and Carlos said.

The rest of the night me and Logan just sat at the park talking about what we were going to do for our wedding.

**The End! Hope you like it! I don't think this one was my best but oh well. Review pleaseee! **

**-RusherAvengerPotterHead**


End file.
